Student Page: Kailyn Holmes
Name: Kailyn Lauren Holmes Age: 18 Grade (if a student): Senior/12th Gender: '''Female, obviously lol '''Species: Human Occupation/role: Student Era of death (if ghost/undead) ': Nothing Yet. '''Cause of death (if ghost/undead) ': Nothing Yet. '''Orientation: Straight as a bow (A violin bow, of course.) Relationship status: Single Dorm Room/Roommate: Dera Agrippas Likes: Shopping, Music (except country), Cute animals, Drawing, Violin, The Internet (too bad there might not be internet in MH), Food Dislikes: Loud People, Not eating in a long period of time, Waiting, schoolwork, repeating herself, Spiders, homophobes, not having anything else to say during a fight, being yelled at, scary movies Personality: '''Kailyn is a calm person at times, but she can be very sensitive. But she does try to talk to others. And no one seems to listen. So she can sometimes want to be the center of attention. But other than that, she can be a sweet person. '''Bio: Kailyn was born in New York, New York. Lived with a single mom whose husband died from a terrible car accident while she was 2, she couldn't remember. And older brother. Meanwhile, Mom had been laid off, and had to move to Charlotte, North Carolina. But they had a break-in ai the house they lived in. So for a second time, she had to move to Concord, North Carolina because of the break-in. Later, she was desprate for a talent she thought she ever had. So she chose art. And promises herself to stick to it. Then a scholarship for her art. To a private boarding school in Virginia. Kailyn's mother thought this would be a good opportunity for Kailyn to go. But of course, Kailyn wasn't too happy about being sent to a borading school. Then she thought she could share her art with oter artistic people. Her mom would always say "I want you to do a better job than me and your father..." Appearance Kailyn's natural hair color is a chestnut brown, though most of her hair is dyed platinum blonde. In her sophomore year, her hair was all blonde, then the next year, she had her bangs back to her natural hair color. Has bright blue eyes, and has a fair to medium skin complextion. She is very tall for her age (6,0) and weighs around 150 pounds. When she wears a uniform, she wears a blazer, a white shirt, the plaid skirt, and gray boots. She used to wear pants, but slowly starts to dress more feminine. As for outside the school, her style used to be full-on tomboy, but by her junior year, Kailyn has gotten more girly. Her clothing style is like girly, with some rocker-punk-chic blended in. School Interactions Friends Kailyn was a quiet girl in her last two years of Misery High. But she hopes to be more social in her last year of high school. Enemies She's really didn't reach out to people in her last two years. Romance Kailyn didn't really reach out to boys either. Category:Class of 2014 Category:Students Category:student pages Category:Female Students